


Betrayal

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, I promise it will all be alright, Super Angst, like im sorry, might even include some angry sex, prompts, so don't squirm too much, there will be a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 12. “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.”





	1. Chapter 1

>Beep. You have one new message- beep<   
The message began with the familiar voice of Diana Fowely that filled the basement office.   
“Fox… I know that I probably lost some of your trust with the whole El Rico situation… I understand why it would be difficult for you to want to see me again but the time we had right before that made me truly realize how much I missed you. The intimacy we shared was so special to me. I wanted to reiterate a point that I’ve made to you before: you need a partner who supports you, one who understands and appreciates the work. You yourself have told me your frustrations and it worries me. I will soon be returning to the bureau and I wanted to express my interest in joining the x files department. Agent Scully is not cut out for the work and I think you know it. Anyways call me back. I’d like to try to explain myself and patch things up. Please call me back Fox.”   
The message ended with another beep and Mulder let out a long sigh. Hearing from Diana was the last thing he needed at the moment. Her message irritated him to the highest level. The last time he’d seen her she’d been convincing him to give up on his quest and join his enemy. And he’d come so close to doing just that and it frightened him.   
In the weeks since things with Scully had been strained to say the least, and he’d understood her reluctance to return to their old easy ways. Things had finally been patched up two nights before when Mulder had finally told her how much she meant to him.   
He’d laid himself out before her and had been rewarded by the feeling of her soft lips against his and the next night they had gone a step further and made love.   
That morning Mulder had entered the office basement feeling happy and excited to see his partner again who had left early in the morning to get ready for work.   
The moment he’d heard Diana’s voice his mood had soured. He knew she’d purposely left the message on the office phone in hopes that Scully would hear it and as Mulder ran his hands down his face he was relieved that she was running late.   
That is until he turned around and saw her standing in the doorway, arms crossed, with a cold, unreadable expression on her face. It was one he knew well and it meant that all of the walls that had been broken down in the past few days were quickly rebuilt.   
“H-how long have you been standing there?” Mulder stuttered, wide eyed.   
“Long enough.” She said coolly.   
Mulder got up and crossed the room but ever step he took she seemed to grow tenser. He could tell she was preparing to make a run for it if he got too close so he stopped a few feet away from her.   
“You know all of that was shit right?” Even to himself he sounded desperate, “She’s just wanting to stir up trouble, that’s why she left it on this phone.”   
Scully squinted her eyes at him, “Yeah that must be it.”  
He shook his head having no explanation for her.   
She shook her head and looked at her feet, “Because I know you’d never agree with any of what she said about me. And I know that you would have told me that you slept with her before you fucked me so it all has to be a lie right?”   
Alarms went off in Mulder’s head and he found that his tongue and brain were refusing to work together. It was the worst possible time for him to become speechless but he was.   
Because there was truth to what Diana had said. He hadn’t had sex with Diana that night, at least not in the textbook sense. She gave him head before rushing him off to meet their doom. And he had on occasion vented some of his frustrations about Scully to Diana. To be fair it was only after some prompting that he complained about his partner but he knew he couldn’t lie and say he’d never criticized Scully to Diana.   
“Scully… I-“ He reached out his hand to try to touch her but she moved out of his way too quickly.   
“You don’t have to explain Mulder. Just nod if it’s true.” She said not meeting his eyes. She was putting on a strong front but Mulder could hear the tears in her voice.   
Mulder knew that as soon as he nodded she would fully shut down and probably leave but he didn’t know what else to do so lamely he moved his head up and down.   
Scully pursed her lips and responded with a nod of her own before turning on her heel and heading toward the elevator.   
Mulder began to panic and ran after her.  
“Scully! Just wait a second! Can we talk about this?” He begged.   
She turned on him quickly and the sadness of a moment ago was replaced by fury.   
“Talk about what Mulder? What exactly is there to discuss? The fact that you screwed the enemy and didn’t have the decency to tell me before sleeping with me or the fact that you apparently have been gunning for a new partner?”   
Her fists were clenched at her sides and Mulder couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen her this angry.   
“I have never wanted a new partner! You know that Scully! I- god- the past year we’ve been fighting a lot and a couple times Diana… she just started to question you when I was already frustrated and I said some things I didn’t mean. I did mean everything I said to you the other night. You have to believe that Scully. And we didn’t have sex, it didn’t go that far.” He wanted to reach for her again but knew it would be a mistake so he forced his hands to remain at his sides.   
Scully shook her head and for a second he saw her heartbreak on her face but in a moment it was replaced once more with the strong front she’d had a moment ago.   
“Why would you not tell me that?” Her voice was soft but laced with danger.   
Mulder shook his head still at a loss, “I don’t know Scully… I just- I didn’t think about it.”   
She let out a bitter laugh and Mulder felt a little anger of his own.   
“What you don’t believe that?” He said trying to keep his tone even.   
She shook her head.   
“Well it’s true. Things with Diana ended a long time ago. That night I was frustrated with you and the world as a whole. I’d just been told that we were fighting a losing battle and I didn’t really give it a whole lot of thought. And when we… a couple nights ago I just didn’t think of it. I just couldn’t believe that it was actually happening, that you loved me, and I forgot everything else.”   
He noticed the tears that formed in her eyes when he said the word love but she turned away.   
“Mulder- just- I need some time please. I can’t deal with this right now. It’s all too much.”   
“Scully, I love you. I can’t even tell you how much I regret all of that but please don’t let a few mistakes ruin six years of trust. Please Scully don’t leave me. Tell me what I can do to fix this?” He knew he sounded pathetic.   
She met his eyes and he knew from what he saw there that she wasn’t going to leave him but he also could see that she was wounded. She would need to go and lick her wounds; she’d need time away from him to straighten it all out.   
“Right now I just need you to leave me alone. That’s what you can do.”   
Mulder nodded helplessly and watched her get into the elevator without a look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. “Dance with me?” “But there’s no music!”
> 
> 45\. “It’s the weekend! Let’s hit the town! See a concert, redo our wardrobes, get high, start a crime ring, I don’t know.”

It had been a week, two days, six hours, and fifty-two minutes since he’d last seen Scully. He’d found out shortly after she left the basement that she was using her vacation days. She’d asked Skinner to let him know which was the ultimate hit to his ego. Skinner of course asked what had happened but Mulder was evasive until the A.D. gave up.   
Mulder himself was not even fully sure what had happened. Well that wasn’t totally true he knew what had happened: he’d screwed up royally.   
Over the years he had not always treated Scully the best. He’d ditched her, insulted her, and doubted her but this seemed to be on a whole new level. In the past when he was an ass she would fume for a little while in her corner of the office until he offered a lame apology and a free meal.   
This was different. They weren’t lovers in the past when he’d hurt her. His loyalty to her had never faded but he could see how she would think so based on the evidence.   
Mulder lay back on his sofa and drank his third beer as he watched two busty women go at it on his TV.   
After a few minutes he turned off the television. Ever since he’d been with Scully everything else held very little interest. She’d ruined him. He always knew she would, from the moment she walked into his office and wormed her way into his heart.   
Mulder sat forward and put his head in his hands. He’d refrained from calling, stopping by her apartment, or even emailing her but it was starting to wear on him. He couldn’t remember ever having gone so long without talking to Scully.   
A few days before he’d discovered an old message from her on his machine, nothing of any interest but it was her voice and he played it over and over again.   
The knock on the door startled him and his heart began to nearly beat out of his chest as he moved to the door.   
Looking through the peep hold he saw the object of all of his pain and desire standing outside the door looking at the floor.   
He took a deep breath and opened the door.   
“Scully…” He hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so breathless.   
She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes swimming, “Mulder. Can I come in?”   
He was appalled that she felt like she had to ask. Wordlessly he moved aside to let her in.   
Mulder fidgeted while she paced a few steps before turning and meeting his eyes. In that moment she was an open book. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. They’d always been that way; they had never truly needed words to communicate. Most of the time their words just got in the way.   
At that moment she was looking at him with such great love and hurt that he felt a real pain in his chest.   
Before he could think about it he crossed to her and enveloped her in a hug. At first her arms remained at her sides and she was stiff in his arms but when he didn’t let go she returned the hug, nuzzling her face into his chest.   
Mulder smelled her hair, the familiar vanilla that she’d always used calmed his nerves and he kissed her head while stroking her back.   
“I’m so sorry Scully.” His voice was rough and dripping with regret.   
“I know.” She replied, her voice muffled against his chest.   
“I missed you so much. God, Scully- I missed you so much.” He said as he felt tears gather in his eyes. A couple landed in her hair and her fingers smoothed over his jaw in a way that simultaneously soothed and aroused him. He pushed down the arousal cursing his body to hell.   
She looked up at him and he noted the tear tracks that were traced down her own face. He planted his hands on either side of her face and used his thumbs to wipe at the tears.   
“I missed you too.” She said softly.   
Mulder pulled her near and kissed her forehead.   
“Thank you for not trying to contact me Mulder… I know that had to be hard for you but I needed the time.” She said now against his neck.   
Mulder gave a small shake of his head, “Yeah it was. Can you tell me where you were?”   
She pulled back to look at him, “Surveilling my place?” Her voice was light.   
“Surveilling is too strong a word. Drive by would be more accurate.” Mulder said and he felt his face get hot.   
“I went to a little cabin on the beach that we used to go to when I was a kid. Just sat on the beach and read.”   
Mulder searched her eyes trying to figure out what to do next.   
She closed her eyes and took his face between her hands; “Mulder I know you didn’t mean anything by the things you said and I know you just weren’t thinking when you didn’t tell me about Diana… I just- it hurt so bad. I had no idea what to do with myself. I had all of this pent up resentments that I’d built over the last year and it all just fell down on me.”   
Mulder put a hand behind her head and pulled it to his chest where she laid her ear over his heart.   
“I’m so sorry Scully. When we fight I just get riled up and say stupid stuff. Usually I say it to you or to the air in my apartment but saying it to anyone else was wrong. We disagree on so much but you know I trust and respect you more than anyone right? You’re the smartest, kindest, most honest person I know, I just forget it sometimes when I’m being an ass.”   
She let out a small puff of a laugh, “Mulder you don’t need to brown nose I’ve forgiven you.”   
“Not brown nosing but I know compliments make you uncomfortable so I’ll stop.”   
They stood there for a moment just rocking back and forth.   
“Dance with me Scully?” Mulder said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.   
“But there’s no music.” Scully murmured.   
Mulder took her hand in his, put his other hand on her waist and began to hum ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ in her ear.   
She laughed, “Mulder sometimes you can be such a romantic.”   
Mulder just hummed into her hair as a response.   
Scully closed her eyes and let herself get carried away by the vibrations in his chest and his heart beat.   
As they danced in meaningless circles Scully recalled times when she and Melissa would fight and how she would run to her bedroom and cry for hours because her sister could be cruel when she was angry. Her mother used to come and comfort her and when Scully asked why it hurt so bad Maggie told her that the more you love a person the worse it hurts. She said that is why it’s best to make it right as soon as you can so the pain doesn’t set in your bones and spread.   
When Scully sat ocean side and considered her mother’s words she realized that there was nothing Mulder could do besides say sorry. Deep down she knew he didn’t mean anything by it but she felt tossed aside.   
What made her come back and want to be with him was knowing that wounds only got better if cleaned and bandaged. Avoiding Mulder and being angry with him would just let the pain fester and make it harder to forgive him.   
And she knew she needed to forgive him because god she loved him so much.   
“What do you want to do now?” Scully asked against his chest with a smile.   
“It’s the weekend! Let’s hit the town! See a concert, redo our wardrobes, get high, start a crime ring, I don’t know.” Mulder said with humor in his voice and squeezed her tighter, “Or we could stay in.”   
Scully pretended to give it deep thought, “I like staying in.”   
And they kissed.


End file.
